Feel the Magic
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: In honor of their one-year anniversary, Angel takes Calista to Wolf's Valley to experience an ancient magical phenomenon known as The Snow-Stars.


Feel the Magic

Summary: In honor of their one-year anniversary, Angel takes Calista to Wolf's Valley to experience an ancient magical phenomenon known as The Snow-Stars.

Disclaimer: I only own Angel.

A/N: Time for a lot of fluff and just pure happiness for a change. After putting both of these two through a lot in "What Comes Around," I feel it's necessary to give them a break. :D Also, this story was inspired by Angelica Hale's song "Feel the Magic," which I heard the first day it was released and played on repeat until I formulated a story from it. 😉 It's a great song! I hope you get to listen to it, and hope you enjoy the story. 😊

*Story*

"You understand how this works, right?" Cedric asked his niece for the third time as she and Angel sat in the AutoCoach, each waiting patiently for him to finish rambling. "You simply set the coordinates—"

"Yeah, don't forget that," Sofia quipped from behind him, her arms folded and an amused look on her face. "Unless, of course, you _want_ to be stranded on a deserted island."

Calista smirked. "At this point, that actually sounds preferable." She shot Angel a playful look, giggling as he blushed. She then glanced back toward the other two. "I think we've got it, Uncle Ceddy. Thank you for letting us borrow the AutoCoach."

He sighed and nodded. "You're welcome. Be home at a reasonable hour." He stepped back as the AutoCoach lifted off the ground. "And be careful!" He waved as they soared off into the air.

The princess smiled as she gently nudged her partner. "See? She didn't need Caledon the Cunning in her life. All she needed was Cedric the Great…slash-Sensational, because—let's face it—you're still pretty sensational to me." She held out a hand to him.

He chuckled and smiled at her before taking her hand. "I appreciate it, Sofia. Come on. Your brother informed me earlier that we are overdue for a 'family game night,' after everything that has happened."

She laughed as they began walking back toward the castle doors. "And by 'family game night,' he means…"

"Eh, hopefully something with cards and not with cannons…or swords."

The princess grinned. "I can hear him now. 'Aw, Cedric, you just took away all the fun!'"

He offered her a pointed stare. "It is unnerving how eerily similar you can sound to him sometimes."

She snickered as they entered the castle again.

* * *

"I am anxious to see my homeland again," Angel told the young sorceress softly as he gazed out the window. "I know it will not be as it once was, but…the same energy will still be prominent. After all, those who have gone on before us have left behind their memories for us to relish in."

Calista smiled thoughtfully as she leaned against him, taking his hand. "That's lovely, Angel… Though… You never did tell me exactly why we're going to Wolf's Valley. Every time you tried, we were interrupted."

He laughed. "Yes… It got to be a bit excessive. But I wanted to show you The Snow-Stars."

She blinked. "The Snow-Stars? What's that?"

"It is an ancient magical phenomenon that only occurs in the last month of the year, and only in Wolf's Valley. The Snow-Stars are just that: tiny snowflakes with the same energy of a real star. Legend has it if you catch one, it will—"

"Let me guess," she interjected with a grin. "It will grant you a wish?"

Angel shook his head. "It has the energy of a real _star_, Calista. It will probably burn you to death if you touch it." He laughed at her horrified expression. "I am only joking, _Chante_. Calm down."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Not funny, Angel! I was about to question your purpose for taking me to see this event if the result is going to be perilous." She released his hand and folded her arms as he slowed his laughter. "So… What _does _happen if you touch The Snow-Stars?"

"Many have said that they foretell what is to come in your life… Sort of like a vision."

"Oh…" She smiled curiously as she observed him. "Have you ever touched one before?"

He shook his head. "No. Given my history and everything that has occurred, I did not exactly have time for or interest in The Snow-Stars." He smiled at her. "I suppose it took meeting a special someone before I could find the interest to do so."

She giggled shyly. "Angel…"

* * *

When they arrived in Wolf's Valley and exited the AutoCoach on the grounds where Angel's tribe once stood, Calista noticed a look of contemplation on her boyfriend's face. It must have been so strange being back in the area where he grew up, not to mention being reminded of all that he'd missed out on or been denied for such a long time.

The clouds overhead were already dark and low-hanging, signaling the potential snowfall to come. It was also quite literally freezing, so they'd both thankfully dressed for the occasion. Angel wore a long-sleeved teal tunic with a gold trim, and the fabric was much thicker than it appeared. He also had matching pants and dark boots for the trek. Calista wore red tights with black boots and a knee-length long-sleeved red dress with a purple cowl around her neck and matching purple band fastened around her waist. Both wore their hair down for the occasion, not to mention had their own warm Enchancian-colored blankets (courtesy of Amber, of course) wrapped around their bodies as they stood together.

"Is it weird being back here?" Calista asked curiously as she glanced at Angel, who nodded.

"Very… But…" He slipped his hand from under the blanket and took hers, gently tugging her a bit closer. "It is worth it. Especially when you see the wonders that nature alone can provide."

She grinned. "I can't wait."

For a while, they sat together on some plush blankets that Calista had conjured around a fire that Angel had created, eating some of the food they'd brought and just having a good time. Their conversation soon turned to memories, which Angel was more than happy to share.

"My brother and I used to play stick ball over there," he said, pointing at the other end of the empty grounds. "He would get so mad when I won." He laughed. "As I was older, it was only natural that I had more skill at the time. However, he was good in his own right."

"What about your parents?" she wondered. "What were they like? You've mentioned them a few times, but I don't know too much about them." Seeing his demeanor shift, she frowned. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"It is all right." He nodded. "Many moons have passed since their departure to the other side, so talking about them does not hurt anymore. In fact, it is sort of nice…to remember them." He waved his hand over the fire, smiling as an image of his parents appeared in the flames.

Calista blinked in awe. "Wow… I didn't know you could do _that_."

"There are many things I am discovering that I can do, _Chante_… Anyway, my parents were Chief Cheveyo and his wife Makawee. They were wonderful to my little brother Keme and me. I told you when we first met that my mother fell protecting us from thieves." Seeing her nod, he sighed. "She did. I was not there to witness it, as she made us run away, but I heard that they treated her terribly before taking her life." He frowned. "That is why I do not run away now. I will not allow those I cherish to fall at the hands of cowards like those thieves who extinguished my mother's light. I will prove to her, and to the rest of my family, that I do have a fighter's spirit, despite my quiet nature."

The young sorceress leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his. "You do, Angel. I've seen it time and time again. Your willingness to do what's right, and your desire to protect… Everything about you exudes a fighter's spirit." She smiled playfully at him. "It really _is_ always the quiet ones."

Angel laughed lightly, pulling her closer as he wrapped an arm around her. "I suppose now all that we can do is be patient. I am sure The Snow-Stars will fall soon."

So they waited. Half an hour had passed, and the teens stayed wrapped up in their blankets and leaning against one another for warmth, while the fire continued crackling nearby. Eventually, though, the snow clouds parted, releasing exactly what they had been hoping to see.

"Is that…?" Calista pointed up as she noticed several glowing snowflakes falling to the ground.

"The Snow-Stars," Angel confirmed, nodding. "Do not try to chase them, though. The legend says that they will seek _you _out. Be patient."

She hummed thoughtfully as she rested her hand in her lap, palm up, and waited yet again. She was delighted when one of The Snow-Stars fell into her palm, warming her to the touch and instantly granting her a vision, an ethereal voice narrating what she saw in her mind.

_Shadows of the past are not yet gone. (Image of two distinct shadows—one tall and one shorter—standing on a high ledge)_

_Danger lurks in the most unexpected places. (Image of Hexley Hall)_

_Do not heal the golden one; a corroded heart is irreparable. (Flash of piercing turquoise eyes)_

_Beware the facets of life itself, for they will aim to destroy. (Silhouette of six figures, each glowing with a different colored aura, and one much larger dark figure looming behind them)_

_And yet, a brighter dawn awaits beyond the darkness. (Flash of white light mixed with pink and purple)_

_The wings that secure you and guide you will keep you safe. (Image of Angel holding her tightly, his clothing ripped and his body weak and bruised)_

_A humble start and a magical end, the two of you a wound must mend._

_By chance you met, by choice you're bound; but it was fate that this bond was found… (Image of Angel and herself walking away, hands clasped together)_

Calista gasped as she came out of her trancelike state, breathing a little heavily as Angel took her hand. "Angel…"

"What did you see?"

She stared at him for a few moments before embracing him tightly. "I saw…enough to know that we need to stick together… I think…we may be in for a lot more danger in the future."

Angel slowly nodded. "I…saw the same."

Calista sighed. "But…" She smiled. "I also saw enough to know how to properly respond to your confession." She leaned forward, whispering into his ear, "I'm in love with you too, Angel."

He smiled joyfully as she leaned back to grin at him. "I did not need The Snow-Stars to see that coming."

She giggled as he leaned forward, kissing her.

* * *

"They are an hour late," Cedric grumbled as he paced back and forth outside in his warm blue winter robe, shivering and attempting to warm his fingers as he blew hot air onto them. "They could have been attacked by some sort of monster, taken hostage by more colorful yet not entirely sensible pirates, swindled by con artists—"

"Or they may just be enjoying their date," Wormwood remarked sardonically as he sat on Sofia's shoulder while she was sitting on the steps leading to the castle, her own maroon coat tugged around her. "And given the nervous wreck of a worrier they're coming home to, I can't say I blame them for 'being an hour late.'"

"Did they actually say what time they'd be back though?" Sofia asked, grinning as Cedric paused and offered her a pointed stare. "I'm just saying, Cedric… I'm pretty sure you just told them to be home 'at a reasonable hour.' It's not even that late."

"It's 9:00!"

The princess scoffed. "That's _late_? You go to sleep well past midnight most nights—_if _you sleep."

Wormwood smirked. "Get him, princess. Call him out."

Cedric gestured toward the other two. "I can't believe it. What? Are you a _team_ now?"

Sofia and Wormwood exchanged quick glances before the princess held up one fist and the raven held up his clenched talons, 'fist bumping' just to aggravate the sorcerer more.

"Oh, that's great. The figurative angel on my shoulder and devil on my shoulder are now working together to make me slightly more irrational."

Sofia laughed as she hopped up, Wormwood flying off her shoulder, and she walked over to Cedric, taking his hands and gently massaging them to warm up his fingers. "As your 'guardian angel,' let me give you some advice: stop worrying so much. Angel and Calista are responsible and resourceful. They have magic and your AutoCoach. They're fine."

"Unless this is really more about the _AutoCoach_ than the lovebirds," Wormwood suggested as he landed on Cedric's shoulder. "He wouldn't want anything happening to his precious invention, after all."

Cedric deadpanned at the bird before rolling his eyes. "Let's say it's a little of both…"

The princess laughed. "Unbelievable." She turned as she heard a distinct and undeniably familiar sound, watching as the AutoCoach descended and landed not too far away from them. "There you go, Cedric. Perfect timing."

He nodded, a sense of relief washing over him as the teens exited the coach together. "Back so soon?"

Wormwood rolled his eyes as Sofia snickered.

"_Soon_?" Calista giggled. "I told Angel you would probably say we were _late_…"

"Did you guys have fun?" Sofia inquired next.

"I enjoyed getting to spend more time with Calista," Angel answered, hugging his girlfriend to his side. "I showed her The Snow-Stars, which can offer visions of the future."

"Really?" Cedric appeared rather interested in the scenario. "And…did you see anything interesting for your future, Calista?"

The young sorceress giggled nervously as she tugged on her hair. "You could say that…" She collected herself before smiling. "But more on that later. It's sort of cold, and I just want to sit in front of the fireplace for a while and drink hot cocoa."

Sofia laughed. "Sounds like fun." She released Cedric's hands and walked over, pulling the girl along with her. "Let's get started on that. Come on, guys."

"We're coming," Cedric told her, but he carefully grasped Angel's arm as the girls hurried inside. He turned to the Native boy. "What do I need to know?"

Angel observed him carefully before sighing. "You will not like it…"

The sorcerer frowned curiously. "Try me."

The end (and more on this in 'Season 2' of my Post-Show Stories!)


End file.
